


The Choice Is Your's

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 18,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: Serena and Bernie have been together from the age of 17. Serena is a doctor and Bernie is in the army. But when Bernie goes MIA Serena decides she has had enough.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 35
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).



Serena and Bernie met in college when they were 17. They were instantly attracted to one another. By the time they were 21 they were married and had their own house. Serena trained to be a Doctor. And Bernie always wanted to join the army which she did when she was 22. They are both now 33 years old with a 5 year old son called Charlie and a 3 year old daughter called Molly. Serena had always found it hard when Bernie was away on tour. But as the years went by she found the separation more and more difficult. The tours were getting longer and she could count on one hand the amount of times she had seen Bernie in the 2 years. This tour in particular was tough Serena. She had constantly felt on edge. Today had started out like any other. Serena got up and got herself ready for work before going to wake the kids up.  
"Charlie come on darling it's time to get up?" Serena ruffled Charlie's hair to rouse him. "Charlie, wake up."  
"Do I have to go to school today Mummy?"  
"Yes you do. I have to go to work and Molly has to go to daycare."  
"Ok." Charlie chucked back his duvet and got out of bed.  
"Go and get a wash and brush your teeth." Serena made Charlie's bed. Then got his uniform out and put it on his bed. When she went into Molly's bedroom. The little girl was sitting on the carpet playing with her dolls.  
"Good Morning sweetheart."  
"Mummy." Molly stood up and ran to Serena.  
"How long have you been awake?" Serena picked her up and hugged her. Molly shrugged her shoulders and put her head on Serena's shoulder. 

After Serena had got both kids ready. They all went downstairs for breakfast.  
"Cheer up Charlie it's Friday. No school tomorrow." Serena said as they ate breakfast.  
"I don't want to go today." Charlie chucked his spoon down in the bowl.  
"Charlie pack it in. You are going to school and that's final. Now go and put your shoes on."  
"It's not fair." He said as she jumped off his seat and stamped out of the kitchen.  
"Life isn't fair sunshine." Serena followed him to get Molly's shoes. "Your shoes are on the wrong feet Charlie. Stop messing about."  
"I'M NOT MESSING." Charlie shouted.  
"Who do you think you're talking to, young man?" Serena said angrily. "Get your shoes on the right foot now."  
"You're naughty Charlie."  
"Shut up Molly."  
"Both of you shut up and put your coats on." Finally they were ready to go. Serena fastened them both in the car and drove to the school first to drop Charlie off.  
"Come on, jump out." Serena opened the door for Charlie to get out. He got out and started to walk off. "Charlie get your little but back here and give me a hug." Serena said as she kneeled down in front of him as she strolled back to her. "Have a good day."  
"I won't." Charlie hugged Serena and walked off.  
"I LOVE YOU." Serena shouted before getting back into the car. "Right Madam let's get you to daycare." Serena started the car and drove away. 

"Sorry I'm late." Serena said as she walked onto the ward.  
"No worries everything's under control." Donna said as she followed Serena into the office.  
"Right what have you got for me?"  
"All these." Donna put a load of files on Serena's desk.  
"Great let's get on then shall we." After Serena had done her ward rounds she was sitting in her office paperwork when there was a knock at the door. "Come in."  
"Serena, there is someone here to see you." Donna said as she moved away and Serena's heart sank when she saw it was someone dressed in an army uniform.  
"Serena Wolfe."  
"Yes."  
"I am here to inform you that there has been an explosion."  
"Please don't tell me that."  
"I'm afraid we think Major Wolfe has been caught in the explosion."  
"What do you mean you think she was?" Serena said as she paced the room.  
"I'm afraid Major Wolfe is Missing in Action."  
"NOOOOOOO." Serena cried as she fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

"This can't be happening."Serena sobbed.  
"I'm very sorry Mrs Wolfe. Is there someone who can come and be with you?"   
"Yes me." Ric said as he stood at the door.   
"Oh Ric."   
"I've got you." Ric said as he sat down on the floor and held a sobbing Serena close.   
"Where is she Ric?"   
"I don't know."   
"I want her here. I want my wife."   
"I know you do."   
"Will you be alright with her?"   
"Yes I'll look after her."   
"Mrs Wolfe I have to go now. But we will be in touch as soon as we know anything else." Serena nodded her head.   
"Come on I'll take you to your Mum's.   
"You can't. She's on holiday."   
"Ok let me take you home." Ric helped Serena to her feet.   
"I want my babies."   
"I'll take you to get them. It's OK."   
"Oh God what am I gonna tell them?"   
"You don't have to tell them anything yet. Not till you for sure what's happening."   
"As soon as I pick Charlie up he's gonna know somethings wrong. He's a bright kid. He's not stupid."   
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."  
"I need to tell them Ric. They've got a right to know."   
"Ok." Ric put his arm around Serena and led her to his car. 

On the way to collect Charlie Serena phoned the school and told them that she was on her way to get him.   
"Do you want me to come in with you?" Ric said as she pulled up outside the school.   
"I'll be alright thanks." Serena got out of the car and walked towards reception. The tears started again when she saw Charlie sitting in reception with a lady.   
"Mummy what's wrong?" Charlie said as she wrapped her arms around him.   
"I'll tell you when we get home sweetheart. I don't know if he will be in next week. I'll let you know."   
"No problem."   
"Let's go get Molly." Charlie held Serena's hand as they went to the car.   
"Hi Ric."   
"Hi matey."   
"Why are you driving my Mummy's car?"   
"Your Mummy doesn't feel well enough to drive."   
"Oh right. Are you sick Mummy?"  
"I'll be alright sweetheart." Serena said as Ric drove them to get Molly and then drove them home.   
"Thanks for driving me home."   
"That's what friends are for."  
"How will you get back to the hospital?"   
"I'll get a taxi, it's fine."   
"Here take this." Serena said as she gave Ric £20.  
"Put your money away."   
"Are you sure."   
"I'm sure. Do you want me to stick around or will you be alright?"   
"We'll be OK. I just want to be alone with my babies. Do you mind?"   
"Of course not."   
"Thanks anyway." Serena hugged Ric.   
"Ring me if you need anything Ok."   
"I will. See you later."   
"See you later. Bye kids."   
"Bye." They both said as Ric left. 

Serena took a deep breath and walked into the lounge.   
"Can we put a DVD on Mummy."   
"In a bit, Charlie. I need to talk to you both first." Serena put Molly on her knee.   
"What's wrong Mummy?"   
"There is no easy way to say this. The reason I have brought you both home early is because. Someone from the army came to see me today. There has been an explosion where Momma was."   
"Is Momma OK?"   
"I don't know Charlie. They said Momma is missing." Serena put her arm around him and pulled him close to her.   
"Mummy, Has she gone to baby Jesus like Grandad George?"   
"Oh God I hope not sweetheart." Serena cried as she kissed both kids.   
"I want my Momma." Molly sobbed as she buried her head into Serena's neck.   
"So do I baby. So do I." Serena cried as they all hugged each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena left the kids watching a DVD while she went and made them something to eat.   
"Charlie. Molly dinners ready." Serena called out as both kids walked into the kitchen. Serena put the kids dinners on the table and gave them both a drink.   
"Where's your dinner Mummy?" Charlie asked.   
"I'm not hungry love. I'll get something later. Eat up." Serena walked out of the kitchen and went to sit on the sofa.   
"I'm not hungry either Molly."   
"I'm not." Charlie and Molly got down from their chairs and went into the lounge. Molly climbed up on Serena's knee and laid on her. While Charlie snuggled up beside her.   
"I thought you two were having your dinners?"   
"Were not hungry Mummy."  
"Well eat when you eat." Charlie looked up at Serena and kissed her on the cheek.   
"You need to eat."   
"So do you Mummy."   
"I love you two so much."   
"Love you Mummy." Molly held Serena tightly.   
"We'll look after you Mummy." Charlie said as he put his little arm over Serena.   
"It's my job to look after you." Serena kissed them both. "Go on. Go and finish your tea." Serena said as she stood up with Molly.   
"Only if you make yourself something." Charlie said as he stood with his hands on his hips.   
"Oh alright. Come on bossy boots." Serena smiled as they all went into the kitchen. 

Serena put both kids in beds. She told Charlie he could read his book. But Molly went to sleep straight away.   
Serena was in bed watching home videos that they had made. Tears streamed down her face as she watched Charlie. Molly and Bernie in the pool on their last holiday.   
"Look at me Mummy." Charlie shouted as he splashed about in the kids pool.   
"I'm looking."   
"Where are you?" Serena cried as she watched Bernie playing with the kids.   
"Mummy I can't sleep." Charlie said as he stood at the bedroom door.   
"Jump up." Serena patted the bed. Charlie got on the bed and Serena wrapped her arms around him.   
"That's me."   
"I know."   
"And Momma."   
"Yes and Momma."   
"Look how small Molly looks."  
"I know and it was only a year ago."   
"Will we see Momma again?"   
"I really hope so, sweetheart."  
"I miss Momma."   
"I miss her too." Serena turned off the TV. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"   
"Yes please."   
"Lay down then." Serena covered Charlie up as they both laid down and cuddled on another.   
"Night Mummy."   
"Night my darling. I love you."   
"I love you." Charlie closed his eyes and went to sleep. 

Serena laid in bed staring at the ceiling. She had not had a wink of sleep all night. Serena looked beside her and saw Charlie was still fast asleep. She kissed him gently on the head and got out of bed. Serena went onto the landing and saw Molly sitting at the top of the stairs.   
"Molly, what are you doing sitting there. Baby?"   
"I'm waiting for Momma to come home." Serena picked Molly up and carried her downstairs.   
"Do you want the TV on?"   
"Please Mummy."   
"You watch TV while I go and make a coffee."  
"I want tea."   
"Ok. Do you want cereals?"   
"No, just tea."   
"You've got to eat baby."   
"I'll just have biscuits."   
"Ok." Serena went into the kitchen to make the drinks. "Just be careful with your tea. I've put you plenty of milk in it but it still might be a bit hot."   
"I will. Mummy do you want a bite?" Molly held her biscuit up yo Serena's mouth. "No thank you darling."   
"Ok." Molly snuggled up into Serena's side and ate her biscuits. When the doorbell rang.   
"Momma it's Momma." Molly jumped off the sofa.   
"Wait there." Serena didn't want Molly opening the door in case it was the army with bad news. Serena took a deep breath before opening the door.   
"Mum."  
"I got the first plane back to be with you and the kids."   
"Thank you." Serena cried as her Mum Pearl wrapped her in her arms.   
"It's OK. Everything's gonna be OK. Mum's here. I've got you."   
"She's gone Mum I know she has."   
"Enough of that talk. Bernie is a fighter. She's one of the strongest women I know."   
"I just want her back Mum. I love her so much." Serena sobbed as she clung onto her Mum.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're not Momma." Molly said sadly as she stood at the lounge door.   
"It's Grandma baby."   
"Come here sweetheart and give Grandma a big hug." Molly ran up to Pearl and began to cry.  
"I want my Momma."   
"Momma will be home soon."   
"Mum don't say that. Don't get her hopes up."   
"GRANDMA." Charlie shouted as he came bounding down the stairs.   
"Hi Charlie boy." Pearl put Molly down and hugged Charlie.   
"Mummy said you had gone on holiday."   
"I had. But I have cut it short to come and be with you two and your Mummy. Come on and I'll make you all some breakfast." The kids held Pearl's hand as they went into the kitchen. Pearl made the kids some toast while Serena just sat staring into space.   
"Hello. Is there anybody there." Pearl said as she waved her hand in front of Serena's face.   
"Sorry Mum. Did you say something?"   
"Yes I did. What do you want to eat?"   
"Just a cup of tea please."   
"I said to eat Serena not drink."   
"I don't want to eat anything."   
"You need to keep your strength up."   
"What for."   
"For when Bernie comes back."   
"Mum I've got to face facts. Bernie is dead. SHE ISN'T COMING BACK." Serena shouted as she ran out of the kitchen.   
"Grandma is Momma dead." Charlie said with tears rolling down his face.   
"I don't think so darling."   
"Then why did Mummy say that?"   
"Mummy's just tired and upset that's all." Pearl kneeled down and hugged them both. 

A little while later Pearl went upstairs to see Serena had calmed down.   
"Can I come in?" She said as she peaked her head round the door. Serena nodded her head but never took her eyes off the picture she was holding.   
"You took this picture. Do you remember?" Serena said as Pearl sat beside her on the bed.   
"I do. I brought Charlie to visit you." "We were all so happy when Molly was born. Bernie was at home for the longest she had ever been. We were all just in our own little bubble. We'd talked about trying for another baby when she comes home. That's not going to happen now is it."   
"Serena please darling. Please don't give up hope. Think positive for your babies if nothing else."  
"What are they doing?"   
"Colouring in the kitchen."  
"I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm sorry Mum."   
"It's not me you should be apologising to. It's your kids. You really upset them."   
"Thank you for being here Mum."   
"Where else would I be? You're my little girl." Pearl put her arms around Serena and held her tightly.   
"I love you Mum."   
"I love you darling. So much."   
"I better go down and apologise to the kids." Serena kissed her Mum on the cheek as she got off the bed and went downstairs. 

As Serena got to the bottom of the stairs she stood and watched Molly and Charlie sitting busy Colouring at the table.   
"Charlie, look at my picture."  
"That's really good Molly."   
"Do you think Mummy will like it"?   
"Course she will." Charlie smiled as he passed the picture back to Molly.   
"You two look busy." Serena smiled as she walked into the kitchen.   
"Mummy I've coloured you a picture."   
"That's beautiful, baby. Thank you." Serena kneeled down and kissed Molly as she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "Charlie I'm sorry sweetie. I shouldn't have said what I did. I didn't mean it. The last thing I want to do is hurt you two." Serena broke down in floods of tears.   
Charlie got down off his chair and put his arms around Serena.   
"It's OK Mummy. We aren't mad with you. Are we Molly?"   
"No." Molly went closer to Serena and buried her head into Serena's neck. "We love you Mummy."   
"I love you. I'm so sorry." Serena put her arms around both kids and hugged them together.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 5 days since the man from the army came and told Serena that Bernie was missing in action. And Serena was a mess. She wasn't eating or sleeping. All she was doing was drinking god knows how many coffees a day. And she was practically eating cigarettes. As soon as she put one cigarette out. Then she was sparking another one up.   
"Serena, why don't you come I side." Pearl said as she stood at the kitchen door. "It's freezing out here."   
"Go back in the house then."  
"The kids are in bed."  
"Thanks."  
"Why don't you have an early night. You look shattered darling."   
"I can't go to sleep can I. What if they ring me about Bernie. I have to stay awake."   
"You're not going to be any good to Bernie when she gets home."   
"STOP. JUST STOP." Serena put her hands up in Pearl's face. "It's been 5 days Mum. If she was going to come back we would have heard something before now."   
"No news is."   
"Don't do not say no news is good news. That saying is bullshit and you know it. I have to be realistic. Bernie isn't coming back Mum. She's dead I know she is." Serena put her face in her hands and broke down.   
"Serena." Pearl went to wrap her arms around Serena.   
"Just leave me alone. Please." Serena snapped as Pearl went back to the kitchen. But turned around before she went in  
"I'll always be here for you. Please my darling. Please don't shut me out. I love you so much." tears rolled down Pearl's face as she went inside. 

Pearl went into the lounge and picked up her mobile off the table. She scrolled through the contacts till she got the one she wanted.   
"Hello beautiful." a man's voice said on the other end.   
"Hi." Pearl said as she started to cry.   
"Pearl it's not bad news is it. Serena's wife's isn't."   
"We haven't heard anything else yet. We don't know what's happening. Oh Andy, Serena is falling apart before my very eyes. My little girl is a mess and there's not a thing I can do to help her."  
"I'll get the next plane back to Holby and be with you."  
"No you can't."   
"You still haven't told Serena about us have you?"   
"It's not exactly a good time is it. I was going to tell her when we came back from our holiday."   
"Pearl, she needs to know that me and you are together. She's 33 for God Sake she's not a child anymore."   
"She's my child." Pearl snapped. "Look Andy Serena was heartbroken when her Dad died. They were always so close. She was a proper Daddy's little girl."  
"Pearl, he's been gone 6 years now. I meant what I said I want to marry you."   
"Don't you think I'm a bit old to be getting married?"  
"53 isn't old."  
"That's easy for you to say. You're only young."   
"And I know what I want. I love you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."  
"I love you too. I better go. I can hear Serena coming. I'll ring you tomorrow."   
"Ok bye sweetheart."   
"Bye." 

"Who are you talking to?" Serena said as she laid on the couch. And put the TV on.   
"Just a friend. Serena, why don't you go to bed."  
"I'm alright here thanks."   
"Serena. I'm really worried about you." Pearl kneeled down beside the sofa and stroked Serena's hair. "You don't eat. You don't sleep. You are going to end up being ill."   
"Mum stop nagging."   
"Think of your babies if not for yourself."  
"I just want my wife. I just want her to hold me in her arms. And for her to tell me that everything is gonna be alright. But it's not going to happen is it." Serena cried as her Mum rested her forehead on Serena's.   
"I know darling. I wish there was something I could do to help."   
"Just bring her back to me Mum." Serena sobbed as she wrapped her arms around her Mum.   
"That's it. Let it all out baby. I'll get that." Pearl said as the doorbell rang.   
"No I'll go." Serena kissed her Mum on the cheek and went to the door.   
"Hello beautiful. Surprise."   
"Bernie oh my God Bernie." Serena fell to the floor in floods of tears. Bernie kneeled down with her and hugged her tightly. "I… I Thought… I  
I thought you were dead." Serena sobbed uncontrollably.   
"It's ok. I'm here. I've got you." Bernie began to cry as they stayed on the floor holding each other tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where have you been?" Serena broke the hug. "I thought I'd lost you. Have you any idea what we've been through?" Serena started hitting Bernie in the chest. YOU SELFISH. SELFISH WOMAN."  
"Serena stop." Bernie grabbed her arms and held her tightly.   
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Serena sobbed. "I love you. I love you. I love you." Serena said as she peppered Bernie’s face with kisses. Then kissed her passionately on the lips.   
"I love you baby."   
"MOMMA. MOMMA." The kids shouted as they both ran downstairs and straight into Bernie’s arms. "Oh my baby's." Bernie cried.   
"My Momma." Molly stroked Bernie’s face and buried her face into her neck.   
"Yes baby, it's your Momma." Serena put her arms around the kids as all four of them just held each other.   
"Momma I love you." Charlie cried.   
"I love you my little dude. I love you all more than you will ever know. Hi Pearl." Bernie stood up as Pearl walked towards them.   
"Hello Bernie." She hugged her. "Welcome home."   
"Thanks."   
"Why don't you four go in the lounge and I'll make us all a cuppa."   
"That'll be great thanks Pearl." Bernie picked the both kids up as they all went into the lounge. 

They all sat cuddling on the sofa. Molly was sitting on Bernie's knee while Serena and Charlie we snuggled up beside her.   
"Why didn't they tell us you had been found."   
"They were going to but once they told me I was going straight home. I told them not to. I wanted to surprise you. I'm sorry."  
"Where were you?"   
"I'll tell you when there's no little ears."   
"When were you found?"   
"Last night. They took me to the hospital and checked me over and then I was on the first flight home."   
"Have you rang your Mum. She has been ringing here everyday?" Pearl asked as she walked into the lounge with the drinks and a pile of piping hot toast.   
"Yes I rang her on the way here. Oh lovely I'm starving." Bernie took a slice of toast.   
"Serena."   
"What."   
"Get some of that toast."   
"Mum."   
"Serena you haven't eaten for nearly 4 days." Bernie picked up another slice and put it to Serena's mouth.   
"Eat something please baby."   
"Please Mummy."   
"Ok." Serena took the toast and bit into it.   
"Thank you gorgeous." Bernie kissed Serena on the cheek and held her hand. After the kids had there Hot Chocolate Molly was falling to sleep on Bernie.   
"I think it's time these two went back to bed." Serena said as she stood up.   
"I'm ready for bed myself." Bernie gently got up so she didn't wake Molly.   
"Let me take these two back to bed for you."   
"If you don't mind Pearl I'd like to put my kids to bed."   
"Of course you do."   
"Bernie kissed Molly on the head as they went upstairs. 

Bernie put a sleeping Molly into bed and kissed her gently on the head.   
"Goodnight Princess. Momma loves you." Bernie turned off the light as her and Serena went to put Charlie into bed.   
"Mummy."   
"Yes darling."   
"Do I have to go to school tomorrow now that Momma is home?"  
"No. We are going to spend some time with Momma for the next few days. You can go back to school on Monday. OK."   
"Ok. Night Mummy."   
"Night sweetheart. I love you."   
"Love you. Night Momma."   
"Night my little dude."  
"I've missed you Momma." Charlie reached out and put his arms around Bernie's neck. And pulled her down to hug him.   
"I've missed you too. Love you."   
"Love you." Charlie snuggled under the duvet and closed his eyes. Serena put her hand in Bernie’s and led her to their bedroom.   
"I am so ready to get in that bed." Bernie put her arms around Serena's waist and pulled her close. "I'm going to get a quick shower before bed."   
"Ok."  
"I won't be long." Bernie kissed Serena and went into their bathroom. When Bernie came out of the bathroom she climbed into bed beside Serena and pulled her closer to her.   
"I never thought I would be able to lay in your arms again." Serena said as she looked up at Bernie.   
"You don't get rid of me that easy."   
"I don't want to ever get rid of you. I have loved you for 16 years. And I will continue to love you till the day I die."   
"Me too. I know the first minute I saw you that I was going to marry you."   
"You did huh."   
"Yes."   
"Then why did it take you 6 years to propose to me then."   
"I was scared."   
"Of what."   
"I thought you could do so much better than me."  
"I don't want anyone else but you. I love you with all my heart Mrs Wolfe."   
"I love you my gorgeous. Beautiful sext wife." Bernie kissed Serena lovingly as they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Bernie woke up and smiled when she saw Serena fast asleep beside her. She got out of bed when she heard little feet outside their bedroom door.   
"Morning you two." Bernie said as she saw Charlie and Molly sat on the landing.   
"Momma." Molly ran to Bernie and hugged her. "Where's my Mummy?   
"Mummy's still asleep baby."   
"Have these two woken you up?" Pearl said as she came out of the spare room.   
"No. I was already awake."   
"You go back to bed I'll take these two downstairs and give them some breakfast."   
"It's ok. I want to do it. Thanks anyway. Come on kids let's go down and get breakfast."   
"Momma can we watch Chipmunks?"   
"If you want yes." Bernie carried Molly downstairs. With Charlie walking behind her. Pearl sneaked into Serena and Bernie’s bedroom and watched Serena as she slept.   
"Now that Bernie is back and you can be happy again. Please be happy for me. I'm in love with a fantastic man." Pearl said as she left the room and closed the door behind her.   
"Grandma you want some breakfast?" Molly asked as Pearl stood at the lounge door.   
"I'm OK yet darling. I just go make myself a cuppa and sit in the garden."   
"Ok." 

Pearl made herself a cuppa and went in the garden. She got out her phone and rang her boyfriend Andy.   
"Hello my darling. Is everything alright?"   
"Yes Bernie came home last night."   
"Is she OK?"   
"Yes she's fine."  
"So erm are you going to tell Serena about us now then?"   
"Andy it's difficult."   
"Why is it so difficult? Do you love me?"   
"You know I do."   
"Then just tell her. And then me and you can get married. Like we both want to. I love you Pearl."   
"I love you. And I do want to be with you."   
"Then tell Serena about us. I'm sure she'd want you to be happy."   
"Ok. I'll tell her."   
"I love you so much."   
"I love you too. I ring you later. Bye."   
"Bye sweetheart." Pearl put her phone in her pocket and picked up her tea. 

Serena walked downstairs and stood at the lounge door and smiled as she watched Bernie, Charlie and Molly snuggled up together on the sofa.   
"Morning you three." She said as she sat down on the sofa.   
"Morning beautiful." Bernie turned her head and kissed Serena softly.  
"Morning Mummy." Charlie and Molly said together.   
"Morning."   
"Did you sleep OK."   
"Like a log because I knew you were beside me. Where's Mum?"   
"In the garden."  
"I'm going to make a drink. Do you want one?"   
"Please."   
"Mummy can I have some more juice please?"   
"Of course you can Charlie." Serena ruffled his hair as she stood up and left the lounge. "Morning Mum."   
"Morning love. Did you get any sleep last night?"   
"I did. Best night sleep in ages. I'm just so glad that she home safe and sound Mum." Serena said as she began to cry. Pearl put her arms around Serena and held her tightly. "I've never been so scared in my whole life."   
"I know sweetheart." Pearl let go of Serena and wiped her tears.   
"As God is my witness Mum. I am not letting Bernie go back to the army."


	8. Chapter 8

"Serena it's her job."   
"And it nearly took her away from me Mum. I want her to leave the army for good. I've had enough. I want her here with me and our kids. Where she belongs."  
"And do you think she will actually leave the army?"   
"Shush Charlie is coming. Are you alright darling?"   
"Yes." Charlie said as he climbed up on Serena's knee and put his arms around her.   
"I'll go get dressed." Adrienne said as she left the kitchen.  
"What's up sweetie?"   
"Nothing. I just wanted to give you a cuddle Mummy."   
"Thank you." Serena kissed Charlie on the cheek and held him close.   
"Are you happy now Momma is back?"   
"I am. Are you?"   
"Yes. I don't want Momma to leave again."   
"Neither do I, little man. Neither do I." Serena rested her head on Charlie's and played with his hair. 

"I wondered where you two had gone." Bernie said as she came into the kitchen. "You having cuddles with Mummy dude?" Charlie nodded and buried his face into Serena's neck and started to cry. "Hey what's the matter?" Bernie said as she kneeled down in front of Charlie and Serena.   
"I don't want you to leave again Momma."  
"I'm not going anywhere yet darling. Not for a few weeks anyway."   
"He means he doesn't want you to go again ever." Serena said as she comforted Charlie.   
"Charlie I have to go back sooner or later."   
"No you don't. Charlie why don't you go and watch TV with Molly. I want to talk to Momma."   
"Ok." Charlie got down from Serena's knee and went into the lounge.   
"Charlie doesn't want you to go back to the army. And neither do I. I want you to leave."   
"I can't leave the army. It's all I know."   
"Bernie you are a medic. You could get a job in any hospital with your qualifications."   
"I can't work in a hospital. My job is out there. In the field. Not stuck in hospital all day." 

"Excuse me I work in a hospital. It's not that bad."   
"I'm not saying it is. But it's not what I'm used to Serena."   
"What about us Bernie. What about your family? Does it not matter about us and what we want?"   
"Of course it does."   
"Well it clearly doesn't. Because if it did you would be staying here with us. I can't do this anymore Bernie. I can't sit here wondering if you're alive or dead. These past few days have been hell for me. For all of us. I didn't know if I was going to see you alive. I never want to go through that ever again."  
"It wasn't much fun for me either Serena. All that kept me going was thinking about you and the kids."   
"Then why do you want to go back? It's dangerous Bernie. I can't live like this. I need you here with us. I feel like a single parent most of the time. Juggling work with the kids. I never seem to get a minute to myself."  
"Then we'll get someone in to help you with the kids."   
"I don't want just anyone. I want you Bernie my wife. Our kids Momma. You need to choose."   
"What."   
"You need to choose Bernie. It's us or the army. But you can't have both. The choice is yours." Serena said as she walked out of the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on you two let's go and get dressed." Serena said as she walked into the lounge.   
"Serena you can't just say something like that and walk off." Bernie said angrily as she followed her.   
"I'm not doing this in front of the kids."   
"We need to sort this out Serena."   
"Mummy what's wrong."   
"Nothing Charlie. Let's go upstairs."   
"We need to talk Serena." Bernie grabbed Serena's arm to stop her going upstairs.   
"LET GO OF ME." Serena shouted.   
"What the hells going on?" Adrienne said as she started to walk downstairs.   
"Adrienne. Will you take the kids up and get them dressed please?"  
"Yes sure. Come on you two."   
"Mummy will you be alright?"   
"Yes Charlie. You go with Grandma."   
"Ok." Serena turned around and went into the lounge. Bernie followed her and shut the door behind her.  
"If you ever grab hold of me like that again."   
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."   
"No you shouldn't." 

"Serena. You didn't mean what you just said did you? About choosing you and the kids over the army."  
"I don't know. All I know is that I want us to be like a proper family."   
"We are a proper family."   
"How are we? You're never here. Our children need both their Mummies. I can't do this on my own anymore Bernie."Serena cried. Do you remember when you were last home? When we talked about having another baby."   
"Of course I remember."   
"Well that's not gonna happen is it."   
"Why can't it?"   
"Bernie I can't bring up three kids practically on my own. I do have a career too you know. Or does my job not matter?"   
"Of course it matters. You matter."   
"Do I. Because it doesn't feel like right now. It hasn't for a while."   
"What are you trying to say?"   
"I'm saying I don't feel loved by you anymore."   
"That's ridiculous."   
"Is it?"   
"Yes it is." Bernie held Serena's face in her hands. "I love you so much. I always have and I always will. You and the kids are my world." Bernie said as tears rolled down her face. 

Serena pulled Bernie to her and held her tightly.   
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted you to know how I feel. I love you Bernie. You are the only person I have ever and will ever love. When I think about my future. I see you in it. You me and our beautiful children."  
"I see that too. We'll sort something out."   
"Like what?" Serena said as she cuddled up to Bernie.   
"I don't know but we'll think of something. I don't want to leave you and kids anymore then you want me to. I'll tell you something shall I?" "What's that?"   
"When I was hiding in that bunker waiting to be found. I had never felt so scared in my whole life. It was only thinking about you and kids that kept me going. I swore to myself if I got out of there alive. That I would never leave you and the kids ever again." Bernie cried.   
"It's alright gorgeous. You're safe now."   
"I know. But if I'm being really honest with you Serena. I'm not sure I want to go back out there."  
"So what are you going to do?"   
"I'll call my boss in a bit and have a chat with him. I love you baby."   
"I love you too." Serena cuddled back up to Bernie as they laid back on the sofa.


	10. Chapter 10

Serena and Bernie laid cuddling on the sofa when Pearl stuck her head around the door.   
"Is it OK to come in?"   
"Yes course it is."   
"I'm going to take these two to the park for an hour."   
"Ok Mum." Serena got off the sofa and walked to the door. "You two be good for Grandma."   
"We will Mummy." Charlie said as he put her arms around Serena's waist. "I love you Mummy."   
"I love you more." Serena leaned down and kissed him on the head. Then she hugged Molly.   
"What about me. Do I not get a hug?" Bernie said as she stood behind Serena.   
"Yes." Molly said as Bernie picked her up and held her tightly.   
"Have a good time. I love you baby."   
"Love you Momma."   
"Come here Charlie give me a hug."   
"Please don't leave us again Momma. Mummy is always sad when you go away." Charlie said as he hugged Bernie.   
"I'm going to sort something out dude I promise. You two and your Mummy mean the world to me."   
"Do you promise Momma?"   
"I promise. You two go and have a good time with Grandma."   
"Ok. See you later."   
"See you later." The kids both took Pearl's hands and left the house. 

"Can you hear that?"   
"I can't hear nothing."   
"Me either we've got the whole house to ourselves." Bernie smiled as she pulled Serena towards her.   
"So it would seem. Did you have something in mind?"   
"Oh yes." Bernie held Serena's hand and dragged her upstairs to their bedroom. "I've missed you so much." Bernie said as she began kissing her neck.   
"I've missed you too." Serena pushed Bernie onto the bed and laid on top of her. I want to make love to you." Serena kissed Bernie passionately. Then began to undress her.   
"This isn't fair."   
"Why isn't it?"   
"Because you are still fully clothed. Let me take them off for you." Bernie smirked as she started to undress Serena. "You are so sexy." Bernie moaned as she put one Serena nipples into her mouth.   
"Let's make love together." Serena said as she put Bernie’s hand between her legs. And then put her hand in between Bernie’s. 

They both started stroking each other's clits.   
"You feel so good." Bernie said as she entered Serena with 3 fingers making her gasp.   
"FUCK." Serena screamed out as she did exactly the same to Bernie. "I have missed making love to you." Serena said as she kissed Bernie hungrily. Sweat was glistening on both their bodies as they made love to one another. They both came within seconds of each other. And dropped down on the bed while both their breathings calmed down.   
"I love you so much." Serena said as she snuggled up to Bernie.   
"I love you baby. I'm never leaving you again." Bernie said as she kissed Serena and held her close.


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't want you to leave me." Serena said as she buried her face into Bernie’s neck. "I hate being away from you. Me and the kids miss you so much when you go on tour."   
"I better ring my boss and tell him what's happening."   
"Are you sure about this? Because I don't want you hating me in a few months"  
"Hey. You're my wife. The mother of my children. I could never hate you. You're the love of my life."   
"And you're mine. You always have been. Since the day we met. Do you remember the day we met?"   
"Of course I do. I knew that very first day I saw you in college that I wanted you. I had never seen anyone as beautiful as you in my life. And I still haven't."   
"You soppy sod."   
"It's true. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That's why I married you."  
"I'm glad you did."   
"Not half as glad as I am." Bernie stroked Serena's face tenderly. "You and our gorgeous children are my life. You know that. Don't you?"   
"I know. I love you."   
"I love you." Bernie said as she cuddled Serena tighter. 

Bernie got out of bed. Got a shower and got dressed. Then went downstairs to ring her boss. While Serena got a shower and got dressed. Then she went into the kids bedrooms and cleaned their rooms up. And to get the dirty washing. When she came downstairs she saw Bernie sitting at the kitchen table looking worried.   
"Bernie what's wrong? Serena dumped the clothes on the kitchen floor and sat down beside her.   
"So I rang up and to say he wasn't happy is an understatement."   
"What did he say? Is he making you go back?" Bernie looked at Serena as a hug grin spread across her face.   
"No he isn't. I explained everything to him. And he said he had the perfect job for me right here at the barracks."  
"Doing what?"   
"Training future army medics. Monday to Friday 8 till 5. No weekends. We will have more time together as a family."   
"That's fantastic." Serena smiled as she hugged Bernie. "Are you sure that this is what you want to do?"   
"Absolutely. It means I can come home every night and help you with the kids. We will have the weekends together. All four of us. Why wouldn't I want to do it?"  
"I'm so happy. The kids are going to be over the moon." Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"Come here my gorgeous girl." Bernie smiled as she pulled Serena to her and held her close. 

"Mummy." Molly said as she ran into the lounge and put her arms around Serena.   
"Hi baby. Have you had fun at the park?"   
"Yes Grandma pushed me on the swings. And I went really high."   
"Really."   
"And she bought us sweets. Do you want one Mummy?" Charlie said as he held the bag out.  
"Oh yes please. I'll have a jelly baby. Thank you darling." Serena took one and popped it in her mouth.   
"Where's Momma?"   
"I'm right here Charlie. I've just been pegging the washing out." Bernie sat down on the sofa as Charlie climbed up on her knee.   
"Tell them your news."   
"Ok. Molly come and sit up here baby." Serena lifted Molly up and sat her on her knee.   
"Shall I leave you alone? Pearl said.   
"No you should listen to this too. You're family. I have spoken to my boss today and told them that I don't want to go away anymore. So I will be working at the barracks here instead."  
"So you won't be leaving us anymore Momma?"   
"No Charlie. I will be home every night."  
"Will you read to us every night like Mummy does?"   
"I will. We will be able to do loads of things together as a family."   
"Just us four."   
"Just us four Charlie."  
"I love you Momma."  
"I love you. I love all of you." Charlie put his arms around Bernie and kissed her on the cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

Later that evening Bernie had taken the kids upstairs for their baths. While Serena and her Mum were in the kitchen doing the pots.   
"Your very quiet Mum. Are you ok?"   
"Yes love I'm fine. I was just thinking now everything is alright here. I might as well go home."   
"You don't have to go yet. Not if you don't want to."   
"I think I should. You guys need time by yourselfs."   
"I'd that's what you want." Serena said as she shut the cupboard door and went into the lounge.   
"Serena don't be angry with me please." Pearl said as she walked into the lounge and sat beside Serena.   
"I'm not angry Mum. You have your life. If you want to go home it's fine really."   
"Serena there's something I need to talk to you about. And I don't know how you're gonna take it."   
"What do you need to tell me? You're not ill are you?"   
"No. No nothing like that."  
"What is it then?"   
"Here goes. For the last year and half I've been seeing someone."   
"Really."   
"Yes his name is Andy and he is a lovely man."  
"Mum that's great."   
"You really think so."  
"Yes course."  
"I mean I don't want you to think that I don't still love your Dad because I do. He wasn't just my husband. He was my best friend." Pearl said with tears in her eyes.   
"I know that Mum. But Dad isn't here anymore. And he would want you to be happy. This Andy does make you happy. Doesn't he?"   
"Very happy. He makes me feel alive again."   
"That's good then." Serena put her arms around her Mum and kissed her cheek. "So when am I going to meet him then?"   
"Well he's coming back tomorrow so."   
"Where's he been?"   
"Finishing the holiday we started." 

"You were on holiday with him?"   
"Yes I was."   
"Oh mum I'm so sorry and you left him over there to be with us?"   
"Of course I did. You're my daughter. You and my grandkids come first. You know that."   
"Thank you for being here for us. You should invite him round for dinner when he comes back."   
"That'll be great. Serena there is something I think you need to know about Andy."   
"Like what?"   
"He's er. He's a bit younger than me."   
"You Couger. How much younger is he?"   
"18 years younger."   
"18 years. Wait a minute that would make him 35." Pearl nodded. "You are going out with someone who is only 2 years older than your own daughter." Serena said as her voice started to get louder. "You can't be serious Mum."   
"He loves me darling."   
"He loves your money you mean."  
"He's not like that Serena. He has money of his own. He has a good job. He is going to be moving with me."  
"In your house. Our family home?"   
"Yes. He's asked me to marry him."   
"I hope you said no."   
"I haven't given him an answer yet. I need to talk to you first." 

"You really think I'm going to give you my blessing?"   
"Yes I thought you might."   
"Well you thought wrong didn't you."   
"Serena please. If you just met him you would see what a nice guy he is."   
"I DON'T WANT TO MET HIM." Serena shouted as she stood from the sofa.   
"What's all the shouting for?" Bernie said as her and the kids came into the lounge.   
"Kids go back upstairs and play for a bit before bed please." Serena said as she looked out the window.   
"I want to watch TV." Charlie said as he sat down on the sofa.   
"Ok." Serena switched the TV on and went into the kitchen.   
"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Bernie said as her and Pearl followed Serena into the kitchen.   
"Oh nothing just that my Mum here is seeing a man that is only 2 years older than us."   
"Wahay nice one Pearl."   
"There's nothing nice about this Bernie."  
"Why isn't there? If they are both happy."   
"Happy for now. What happens in a few years time. When he finds someone his own age that he wants to be with. And who ends up getting hurt then huh my mum that's who."  
"He won't hurt me Serena. He loves me. And I love him. Please just meet him."   
"I don't want anything to do with this." Serena said as she stormed out of the kitchen and slammed the door behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

"I think I better go pack my things and go home."  
"No you don't need to do that. I'm sure Serena will come round once she has calmed down."   
"I don't think she will. She doesn't approve of us. Serena has made her feelings quite clear. I'll go pack." Pearl said with tears in her eyes as she went upstairs. Bernie went to check on the kids.   
"Come on you two it's time for bed."   
"Can we stay up for just a bit longer? Please Momma. We want to finish watching this."   
"30 minutes Charlie then it's bedtime for both of you."   
"Thanks Momma."   
"I'm just nipping upstairs. Shout if you want me or Mummy OK."   
"Ok." Bernie went upstairs and into hers and Serena's bedroom. Where Serena was laid on the bed watching TV. "I don't know if you're interested but your mum is packing."   
"No you're right I'm not interested."   
"Serena, she's your Mum. Don't you think she deserves some happiness."   
"Yes I do. Preferably with someone nearer her own age."  
"Serena why don't you just meet him."   
"I've said no. Now just leave it will you." Serena got off the bed. "I'm going to go get the kids to bed." Serena went downstairs into the lounge. 

"Come on you two. It's time for bed."   
"Momma said we could stay up a bit."   
"Did she now. Well I'm saying it's time for bed. Come on."   
"It's not fair." Charlie huffed as he got off the sofa.   
"Life isn't fair young man." Serena said as she ruffled Charlie's hair.   
"Grandma where are you going?" Molly asked as Pearl came down with her case.   
"I'm going home sweetheart."  
"Why?"   
"Because it's where I live. Now your Momma has come back. It's time for me to go home. Serena, can I talk to you before I go please."   
"You two go upstairs and tell Momma to put you to bed. I'll be up to read you a story in a minute."   
"Ok. Bye Grandma."   
"Bye my darlings. I love you."   
"Love you too." Charlie and Molly said as they hugged Pearl before they went upstairs. Pearl followed Serena into the lounge.   
"I don't want us to fall out. You're my daughter. I love you so much." Pearl said as she could feel her eyes welling up.   
"I love you Mum. Please don't ever think that I don't. It's just I don't want you to get hurt." 

"Serena. Andy is a good man. He won't hurt me."   
"You can be sure of that can you?"   
"Are you sure that Bernie isn't going to hurt you?"   
"We're not talking about me and Bernie. We are talking about you and Andy."   
"I'm not getting younger darling. I have to live for now. Who knows what's going to happen in the future. All I know is that I'm in love with him, Serena. And I do want to marry him."   
"Then it doesn't really matter what I think does it? You've already made up your mind."   
"I would rather do it with your blessing darling. Why don't we all go out for dinner this week. My treat. I know he really wants to meet you, Bernie and the kids."   
"And what happens if I meet him and I don't like him?"   
"You will like him. He's lovely and he treats me so well. He can't do enough for me. Please Serena." Pearl took Serena's hands in hers.   
"Alright. Alright I'll meet him."  
"Thank you sweetheart." Pearl pulled Serena to and hugged her.


	14. Chapter 14

4 days later

"Molly come here and put your shoes on please." Serena said as Molly climbed up on the bed.   
"Mummy can I have chicken nuggets for my tea?"  
"If they've got them. Yes. Let me look at you." Serena lifted Molly off the bed. "You're so beautiful baby." Serena kneeled down and wrapped her arms around Molly.   
"Like you Mummy." Molly said as she stroked Serena's face.   
"Come on. Let's go and see if Charlie and Momma are ready."   
"Momma are you two ready? Molly said as she ran into Charlie's room.   
"Yes darling we're ready."  
"Mummy, Do you like my tie."   
"Yes it's great. You look very handsome. God knows why we are going to so much trouble for this Andy."   
"Because it's for your Mum that's why." Bernie said as she walked up to Serena. "Serena please be on your best behaviour tonight."  
"I'm not a child Bernie. I know how to behave. Thank you very much." Serena snapped. "Come on then I suppose we'd better go." Serena held the kids hands as they went downstairs and got in the car. 

"Mummy." Molly said as they drove to the restaurant.   
"Yes baby."   
"Is Grandma's boyfriend our Grandad now?"   
"No he isn't. And he never will be." Meanwhile in the restaurant Adrienne and Andy were sat at the table waiting for them to arrive.   
"Babe how many times are you going to keep looking at your watch? I'm sure they'll be here soon."   
"I just want Serena and you to get on. This is important to me."   
"I'm sure we will. I can be quite charming, you know."   
"Oh I know that." Adrienne smiled as she leaned forward and kissed Andy.   
"Whatever happens  
tonight. Just remember that I love you. And I'm going nowhere. Not without you."   
"I love you too. This is them now." Adrienne stood up as they kids ran to her.   
"Grandma."   
"Hello don't you two look very smart." Adrienne took Andy's hand and pulled him forward. "These are my gorgeous Grandkids Andy."  
"Hello."   
"Hello." They both said shyly.   
"Andy this is my beautiful daughter Serena. Serena, this is Andy."   
"It's good to meet you at last. I've heard so much about you." Andy held his hand out to Serena to shake which she did but soon let go.   
"I wish I could say the same."   
"Erm and this is Bernie Serena's wife."   
"Hello Bernie. How are you after your scare?"  
"I'm OK thank you. It's good to be home."   
"I bet."   
"Shall we sit down then." Adrienne said as Andy pulled her chair out for her.   
"I want to sit next to you Mummy." Molly said as she grabbed Serena's hand.   
"Sit down then." Serena picked her up and sat her down on a chair. 

The atmosphere around the table as they ate dinner was very uncomfortable.   
"So erm your mum tells me you're a Doctor Serena."   
"I'm a consultant General Surgeon actually. And Bernie is a Trauma Surgeon."   
"Wow two brainy girls."   
"We are women not girls. And if it hasn't escaped your notice we are only 2 years younger than you." Serena snapped as she took a sip of her wine.   
"Mummy I need a wee wee."   
"I'll take you Molly." Bernie said as she stood up.   
"No. I want Mummy to take me."   
"Come on then baby." Serena stood up and took Molly to the toilet.  
"I knew this was a bad idea." Adrienne said as she put her head in her hands.   
"She'll come round. Just give her time."   
"It's alright darling. I love you."   
"I love you too."   
"I think I'll nip to toilet myself." Bernie said as she stood up. You wait here with Grandma Charlie."  
"Ok Momma." As Bernie walked into the toilets Serena and Molly were just drying their hands.   
"If this is you on your best behaviour I would hate to see you when you play up."   
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
"You're not even giving him a chance. He seems like a nice man Serena. And he clearly loves your Mum. Please just give him a chance. For your Mum. She in bits out there."   
"Ok. OK."   
"Thank you." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena as they all went back to the table.


	15. Chapter 15

When they got back to the table. Serena Andy saw with his arms around Adrienne who was crying. Serena walked straight up to her Mum and put her arms around her and held her tightly.   
"I'm so sorry Mum."   
"I just want you to be happy for me." Adrienne sobbed.   
"I'll try. I promise. I love you so much."   
"I love you too. You're my little girl. You always have been and you always will be."  
"I know." Serena smiled as she got a napkin and wiped her Mum's tears away. "Andy, can we start again. Please?" Serena held her out her hand.   
"Of course we can." Andy held out his hand and shook Serena's.   
"Mummy come and eat your dinner." Molly said with a mouthful of chicken nugget.   
"Yes boss." They all laughed as Serena sat back down in her chair. 

"So how did you two meet?" Bernie said.   
"We met in a pub. As soon as I saw Adrienne I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She's just so beautiful." Andy smiled as he put his hand in Adrienne's.  
"Like my Mummies. They are beautiful too." Molly said as she climbed up on Serena's knee.   
"Yes Molly. Just like your Mummies. So how did you and Bernie meet?"   
"We met at college."  
"It was love at first sight. Wasn't it darling? Bernie said as she put her arm around Serena.   
"Was it. It's news to me" Serena laughed. "I'm only joking baby of course it was." Serena leaned forward and pecked Bernie on the lips. Andy looked at them both and smiled.   
"I think you two make a lovely couple. And you have made two beautiful children."  
"We think so. Thank you Andy." Bernie said as she kissed Molly and Charlie. The rest of the meal went smoothly. Molly was nodding off on Serena's knee. While Charlie was leaning on Bernie.   
"I think we better get off Mum and get these two to bed."   
"Ok darling." Bernie took Molly off Serena. As Serena stood up and gave her Mum a hug.   
"Thank you for tonight sweetheart."   
"I'm sorry I was a cow before."  
"It's forgotten. I love you, Bernie and the kids so much."   
"And we love you too." Adrienne kissed a sleeping Molly. 

While Serena said goodbye to Andy.   
"It was a pleasure to finally meet you Serena."  
"You too Andy." Andy held out his hand to Serena.   
"Sod the handshake. Give me a hug." Serena smiled as Andy put his arms around Serena. "See you soon."   
"I certainly hope so."   
"Adrienne why don't you and Andy come to ours for Sunday lunch."   
"That would be great Bernie. Is that alright with you Serena?"   
"Yes course it is. I'll ring you tomorrow and we can sort a time."   
"Ok darling."   
"Can we go now Mummy." Charlie said as he began rubbing his eyes.   
"We're going now sweetheart." Serena lifted Charlie up and he immediately put his face into Serena's neck and closed his eyes.  
"We better get going. I'll ring you tomorrow Mum Bye."   
"Bye darling. Well what do you think of my daughter."Adrienne asked as Serena, Bernie and kids left the restaurant.   
"I think she's lovely." Andy said as she watched them walk out.   
"Her and Bernie are beautiful aren't they."   
"Yes. Just like you."   
"Flattery will get you everywhere."   
"Everywhere you say." Andy winked as he pulled Adrienne towards him and kissed her.   
"I'm so glad Serena is on our side. I love you."   
"I love you too. Let's go home." Adrienne held Andy's hand as they left the restaurant.


	16. Chapter 16

When they got home they put Charlie and Molly in bed and went to bed themselves.  
"Andy seems like a nice guy doesn't he?"  
"Yes he does." Serena said as she snuggled up to Bernie.  
"And he clearly adores your Mum."  
"I know. And I know that I promised I would try and get on him for Mum's sake. But there's still something about him that I don't trust."  
"Serena not this again."  
"I know and will try. There won't be any more little strops. But I will be keeping a close eye on him."  
"Ok. Who the hell is that at this time of night?"  
"Answer it and find out." Bernie reached over and grabbed her phone.  
"It's Bridget. Hi sis." Bernie said as she put her on loud speaker.  
"Hiya Bridget."  
"Hi Serena. How's my gorgeous niece and nephew?"  
"They are fine. There in bed."  
"So what do we owe this pleasure?"  
"I'm coming home for a few days and I just wondered if I could stay with you and Serena."  
"Of course you can Bridget."  
"Why can't you stay with Mum or Dad?"  
"You're joking aren't you. She will just give me the same old lecture. Isn't it about time you got a nice young man?"  
"When are you coming down?"  
"Tomorrow my train is due in Holby at 11.00."  
"I'll come and pick you up then."  
"Thanks I was hoping you would say that."  
"I'll see you tomorrow then sis."  
"Yes see you. Bye Serena."  
"Bye."  
"Love you both."  
"We love you too." Bernie smiled as she put her phone down.  
"It'll be nice to see Bridget tomorrow."  
"Yes it will. But she's up to something."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"I know my kid sister. She hasn't been home in over a year and all of a sudden she wants to come. You know what she'll want don't you?"  
"No what?"  
"Money."  
"You don't know that."  
"Yes I do." Bernie yawned. "Goodnight sweetheart."  
"Night baby." Serena kissed Bernie as they went to sleep. 

"Guess who's coming today kids." Bernie said the next morning as they ate breakfast.  
"Who Momma."  
"Aunty Bridget. She's going to be staying with us for a bit."  
"Yeah." Charlie said as he stuck another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.  
"While you are picking Bridget up me and the kids will go to the supermarket to get the stuff we need for tomorrow's dinner."  
"I want to go with Momma to pick up Aunty Bridget. Can I Momma?"  
"Of course you can Charlie. Do you want to come with us Molly?"  
"No I'll go with Mummy."  
"Ok."  
"Come on you two. Let's go get you dressed." Serena said as she took the kids upstairs.  
"Momma how long is Aunty Bridget staying with us for?" Charlie asked on the way to the train station.  
"I don't know love."  
"I like Aunty Bridget. She's funny."  
"Yes she is." Bernie parked the car and they both went into the train station.  
"AUNTY BRIDGET." Charlie shouted as he ran towards her.  
"Hello handsome." She picked Charlie up and swung him round. "I've missed you so much."  
"I missed you too."  
"Hiya sis." She said as she put her arms around Bernie.  
"Hi are you OK?"  
"Yes fine. Where's Serena and Molly?"  
"The supermarket. Her mum and her new boyfriend are coming for dinner tomorrow."  
"Pearl's got a boyfriend."  
"Yes Andy he's really nice but Serena's not sure about him yet."  
"She's properly just been protective towards her Mum."  
"I know. Charlie you like Andy don't you?"  
"He's alright." Charlie said as he climbed in the car. 

"Serena." Bridget said as they got back.  
"Hello Bridget." Serena hugged her. How was your journey?"  
"Not bad. Aren't you going to come and say hello Molly?"  
"Hello." Molly said shyly as she hid behind Serena.  
"What are you being shy for?" Serena said as she picked Molly up.  
"It has been a while since she last saw me."  
"Molly it's Aunty Bridget. Don't you remember?" Molly shook her head as she buried it in Serena's neck.  
"So Serena Bernie has been telling me about your Mum's new bloke." Bridget said as they went into the lounge.  
"And has she told you how he is only 35."  
"No she didn't. Would have thought that. Our Pearl's a Cougar. So is he good looking?"  
"You're asking the wrong person there."  
"Do you have a picture of him?"  
"Why would I have a picture of him. We only met him last night."  
"Actually I did find him on Facebook." Bernie said as she got her phone out of her bag.  
"Why would you look for him on Facebook?"  
"To see if we could find out anything else about him. To put your mind at rest. This is him." Bernie passed her phone to Bridget.  
"Oh God."  
"Sis what's wrong?"  
"I know him."  
"How?"  
"He's the ex of a friend of mine. And his name is Phil not Andy. You have to get Pearl away from him, Serena. He's dangerous." Bridget said as she passed the phone back to Bernie.


	17. Chapter 17

"What do you mean he's called Phil?"   
"Sod that Bernie. I'm more interested in the part when she said he was dangerous. Bridget what did he do?"   
"He made my friend's life hell. Oh don't get me wrong. For the first few months he couldn't have been nicer. But as soon as he got his feet under the table. He stopped her from seeing her friends and her family. He wanted her all to himself."  
"He's controlling?"   
"Very and that's not all. He beat her up so badly that she ended up in hospital."   
"He did what." Serena said as she started to pace the room. With Molly still on her hip. "Did she not call the police?"   
"No, she was too scared of him."  
"How did she get away from him?"   
"She moved away." "Bernie, we need to get my Mum as far away from him as possible."   
"Serena just calm down a second."   
"Calm down. How the hell am I supposed to calm down. I told you there something about him didn't I? But oh no give him a chance you said."  
"Charlie take Molly upstairs to play please."   
"Ok Momma. Come on Molly." Serena put Molly down as they both went upstairs.   
"Bernie we need to go round to Mum's right now and tell her everything."  
"And what if he is there is eh. And he kicks off. Then what. I can't risk you getting hurt."   
"I don't care about me. I just care about me Mum."   
"Well I do care about what happens to you." Bernie said as she walked up to Serena and held her hands. "You and the kids are my world. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you."   
"I'm just so scared Bernie." Serena cried as she wrapped her arms around Bernie.   
"I know you are. I am too." 

"I've got an idea." Bernie said as she pulled away from the hug.   
"Go on."   
"Why don't we invite Dad over for dinner tomorrow."   
"Your Dad."   
"Yes I mean Andy or Paul whatever his fucking name is isn't gonna mess with my Dad is he. And you know my Dad has always had a bit of a soft spot for your Mum."  
"Do you think he would help us?"   
"Of course he would. I'll ring him now." Bernie said as she left the room.   
"This is such a mess." Serena cried as she sat down.   
"Don't worry Serena. I'm sure Dad will help." Bridget said as she sat down beside Serena. "What's all this about him having a soft spot for you Mum."   
"Bernie always says he fancies her. But they are just friends. That's all."   
"Right I've told Dad everything." Bernie said as she came into the room.   
"What did he say?"   
"He was fuming. He is coming round now."  
"Ok."  
"He was going to go straight round to your Mum's. But I told him to wait till tomorrow."  
"And what about today. What if Mum does something to piss him off and he hurts her. Your Dad's right Bernie we need to go round now."  
"We will discuss it with Dad when he gets here OK. We will get her away from him. Don't worry." Bernie sat down and put her arms around Serena. 

"GRANDAD." Charlie and Molly shouted as Roger arrived.   
"Hello you two." He said as he picked them both up together. Roger was a well built man. With big mussels. He loved going to the gym. "You two are getting so big."   
"Come through Dad." Bernie said.   
"Bridget hello baby girl."   
"Hi Dad."   
"Bernie said you were staying with her and Serena for a bit. You could have come and stayed with me."   
"It's ok. I'm fine here."  
"So what are we going to do about this Andy or whatever his name is."   
"I just want my Mum away from him Roger."  
"You and me both love. If he so much as touches one hair on her head. I'll kill him."   
"I told you." Bernie said as she smirked at Serena.   
"Bernie wants to wait till tomorrow but I think we should go round there right now."   
"So do I. If you wait till tomorrow it means the kids are gonna be here and I don't want my Grandkids anywhere near that man. Bernie ring your Mum up and see if she can look after Charlie and Molly and for a bit."   
"We are gonna do this now."   
"Yes we are."  
"I'll go and ring her then."   
"Come on kids let's go and get you ready to go to Nannans." Serena said as the kids followed her out of the lounge.   
"What are you smiling at young un."   
"You. Is it true what our Bernie says? That you fancy Pearl."   
"I like her. Well I more than like her. I mean who wouldn't she's beautiful. But she just sees me as a friend that's all."  
"You should tell how you feel."   
"I can't."   
"Mum says she will have the kids and they can stay overnight. We can drop them off on the way to Pearl's."   
"Ok."  
"Dad before we go. Please whatever you do don't hit him. I don't want you getting into trouble."   
"I won't touch him. Not unless he's hurt Pearl. Then I will hurt him."   
"Have you two got everything you need?" Bernie said as Serena and the kids came into the lounge.   
"Yes Momma."   
"Let's get this over with then." Roger said as he picked the kids up and they all headed out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

"Mummy I don't want to go Nannans." Molly moaned as Serena opened the car door for the kids to get out.   
"It's only for tonight baby. Me and Momma will be over first thing in the morning to pick you and Charlie up OK."  
"Ok." Molly put her arms around Serena so she could lift down.   
"Thanks for this Mum."   
"No problem. What's up Molly." Viv Bernie’s Mum said as she came to the car.   
"I want to stay with Mummy."   
"Molly me and Mummy have something that we need to do. And you and Charlie can't come."   
"Why can't we."   
"Because you're too little." Serena smiled as she rubbed her nose against Mollys.   
"Molly why don't me, you and Charlie bake some buns for your Mummies eh."   
"Yeah can we Nannan."   
"Yes course we can?"   
"Yes."   
"Come on in then we can get started."  
"You two be good. Serena said as she put Molly down.   
"We will."   
"Mummy loves you two so much. You know that don't you?"   
"We know Mummy." Charlie said as he hugged Serena. "We love you too."   
"Go and have some fun with Nan." Serena and Bernie kissed both kids goodbye and got back in the car. 

"Are we all ready?" Roger said as they all met outside Pearl's.   
"We're ready." They all said as they walked to the front door and knocked.   
"What's all this?" Pearl said as she opened the door looking shocked.   
"We need to talk to you Mum."   
"What all four of you?"   
"Yes Pearl." Roger smiled as he stood in front of Serena.   
"Ok. You better all come in." Pearl smiled at Roger as they all went in the house. "So what's all this about then?"   
"Is Andy here Mum?"   
"He's just in the shower. Why?"   
"Tell him to come down please."   
"Ok." Pearl ran upstairs. "Have you finished up here?"   
"Yeah."   
"Good. We've got company downstairs."   
"Who?"  
"Serena, Bernie. And her Dad and sister."   
"What do they want?"   
"I don't know. They just said I had to come and bring you downstairs."  
"We better go down then." Andy held Pearl's hand as they went downstairs. "What's all this?" Andy said nervously as they saw them.   
"You tell us Andy." Bridget said as she came from behind her Dad. "Or shall I call you Phil."   
"I have no idea what you're talking about."   
"Cut the crap. You know exactly what she's talking about." Roger said as he walked towards him.   
"Andy what's going on."   
"Are you gonna tell her or shall we?"   
"Pearl I have no idea what they are talking about. I swear."   
"So you don't remember me"  
"No."  
"You must remember my friend Stella. Who you tried to keep all to yourself. Who you stopped from seeing her family and her friend's. And when she had finally had enough and tried to finish with you. You beat her up so badly that she ended up in hospital."  
"Andy please tell me this isn't true."  
"It's true Mum."   
"You would side with her. You've never liked me have you Serena. You just want your Mum all to yourself. DON'T YOU." Andy shouted as he lunged towards Serena. Before Bernie could get to Serena. Roger grabbed Andy and pushed him up against the wall.   
"Big mistake sunshine. Don't you ever lift a finger to any woman in this room."  
"What the fuck has it got to do with you."   
"It's got a lot to do with me. You see these two are my daughters. And Serena is my daughter in law. And the Mummy of my two beautiful grandchildren. So if you know what's best for you. I'd walk through that door and never come back."   
"I'm not going anywhere without Pearl."  
"I think me and Andy need to talk in private."   
"Mum no."   
"I'll be alright. Come in the kitchen." Andy followed Pearl out of the lounge. 

"Dad, where are you going?"   
"To listen outside the door. To make sure he doesn't hurt her."   
"Why did you do it Andy. Why did you hurt that girl?"   
"It was 4 years ago. I was a different person then. Stella was no angel Pearl."   
"So what are you saying that she deserved what you did to her."  
"Maybe she did. All she ever wanted to do was go out and get drunk."  
"What's wrong with that. She's a young girl. She properly just wanted to have some fun."   
"Go out pulling men you mean."   
"Andy girls can go out and have fun without men you know."   
"Like your daughter. We all know that she hates men." Roger put his hand on the door handle waiting to barge in.   
"Serena doesn't hate men. She just doesn't like you. And with good reason."   
"Pearl, listen to me. I would never hurt you. I have never felt this way about anyone. I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We are supposed to be getting married.   
"I can't marry you now. Not after what I know about you."  
"I've just said that I wouldn't hurt you."   
"I can't take that chance. I would all be on edge. Andy there's something I think you should know."   
"What's that?"   
"When I lost George. Serena's Dad. There was someone who was always there for me and he really helped me a lot. And I fell in love with him. I'm sorry."  
"Then why aren't you with him?"   
"Because he doesn't feel the same way about me. To him we are just friends. But I can't help the way I feel."   
"So what your saying is that I'm second best is that right."   
"I guess so."   
"You used me. How dare you do that Pearl." Andy said as he walked closer to her.   
"Please Andy. Please don't hurt me." Roger opened the door and ran into the kitchen.   
"Don't even think about getting any closer to her. Or you will regret it." Roger stood in front of Pearl.   
"This has got absolutely nothing to do with you."   
"It's got everything to do with me. Because this is the woman I love. And I won't let anyone hurt her."   
"You… You love me?   
"Pearl. I have loved you for as long as I can remember." Roger said as he turned to face Pearl.   
"I love you. I have loved you for 5 years." Roger smiled as he stroked Pearl's cheek.   
"How very touching. But you've forgotten one thing. She belongs to me."   
"Pearl doesn't belong to anyone. Especially not you."   
"I suppose you think she's gonna be with you huh."   
"That's completely up to Pearl." Roger smiled as he held Pearl's hand.   
"I don't want to be with you Andy. I want you to go."   
"Do you think it's gonna be as easy as that? DO YOU." Andy picked a knife up off the draining board and walked towards Roger.


	19. Chapter 19

"ANDY NO." Pearl shouted as Bernie, Serena and Bridget ran to the kitchen door.   
"Please Andy don't hurt them." Serena said. "Just put the knife down."  
"Why won't you believe how much I love your Mum Serena?" Bernie pulled Serena to her.   
"Andy just put the knife down."Bridget said.  
"This is all your fault Bridget. If you hadn't showed up. Me and Pearl would still be happy. " Andy shouted as he lunged towards Bridget.   
"NOOOOO." Pearl shouted. Roger grabbed Andy from behind making him drop the knife. Roger got Andy down on the floor and held his hands behind his back.   
"Bernie ring the police."   
"I have already called them." Bridget said.   
"Are you ok baby?"   
"Yes Dad I'm fine."   
"LET FUCKING GO OF ME."   
"SHUT UP. You are staying right there till the police come."   
"Are you three alright." Pearl said as she went up to Serena, Bernie and Bridget.  
"We're fine Mum."   
"I'm so sorry I have put you all through this."   
"You weren't to know what he was like Pearl."   
"That'll be the police." Bernie said as she went to answer the door. 

The police took everyone's statements and took Andy away. Serena. Bernie and Bridget were in the kitchen making drinks. While Roger and Pearl we're in the lounge.   
"Pearl, stop pacing the lounge and come and sit down please." Roger smiled as he patted the sofa.   
"I just keep thinking what would have happened to Bridget if you hadn't got to him quick enough."   
"Well I did. So stop stressing." Roger put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.   
"Did you mean what you said about loving me?" Pearl said as she looked up at Roger.   
"I meant every word. When you were telling Andy that you were in love with someone else. Please say that you were talking about me."  
"Of course i was talking about you. Who else do you think I was talking about? I have been in love with you for about 5 years. But I never imagined that you would feel the same way about me."  
"Well I do. I love you Pearl Mckinnie."   
"I love you." Pearl smiled as they kissed softly. "I didn't think I would ever be your type."   
"You're kidding aren't you. You are so beautiful. I have fancied you since well before George passed away."  
"Kiss me again." Pearl pulled Roger to her as they kissed each other passionately.   
"Are we interrupting something here?" Bernie said as her,Serena and Bridget stood at the lounge door. 

"We've finally told each other how we feel."   
"And how do you feel." Serena smiled as she held Bernie’s hand.   
"Well I erm I love your Mum Serena."   
"And I love your Dad Bernie and Bridget."  
"I told you didn't I babe."  
"Yes you did smart arse."   
"It's about bloody time." Bernie went up to them both and hugged them. Followed by Serena and Bridget.   
"You three are OK with this then I take it?"   
"Of course we are Dad."   
"Serena."   
"I'm fine with it. And I know Roger will look after you. Won't you?"   
"You know I will love."   
"Well Dad, it looks us, Wolfe's have got good taste. We are both in love with beautiful Mckinnie women." Bernie said as she put her arm around Serena and kissed her.


	20. Chapter 20

“We better get going soon Serena.” Bernie said as she came into the lounge. “That was Mum on the phone Molly is wanting you.”  
“Ok. i had a feeling she wouldn't stay all night.”  
“It's because she knows something is going on. She's not daft that little girl." Roger said as he kissed Pearl on the head.   
"Are you gonna be alright if we get off Mum."   
"I'll be fine now. Roger will stay with me. Won't you?"   
"I'm going nowhere darling." Serena and Bernie stood up and hugged Pearl and Roger.   
"I'll see you tomorrow for dinner then Mum."   
"You still want me to come?"   
"Of course we do. Both of you."   
"We'll be there." Roger said as he hugged Serena. "Come here you." He said as he pulled Bridget close to him and hugged her. "Are you alright baby."   
"I'm fine Dad. No harm done."   
"I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart."   
"Bye Dad."   
"Thank you Bridget."   
"I didn't do anything Pearl."   
"Yes you did. If you didn't come over for a visit. I wouldn't have found out what he was really like. Until it was too late."  
"Your family. And families look out for one another. That's what we do isn't it?"   
"It sure is."   
"See you guys tomorrow."  
"Ok Mum." Serena, Bernie and Bridget left the house and went to pick Molly up. 

"Come in." Viv Bernie’s Mum said as she answered the door. "Molly look who's here."   
"MUMMY." Molly cried as she ran straight into Serena's arms.   
"What wrong baby?" Serena asked as she picked Molly up.   
"I don't want to stay here Mummy."   
"Ok. Let's go and see Charlie." Serena went into the lounge where Charlie was watching a film. "Hey Charlie boy."   
"Hi Mummy."   
"Molly wants to come home with us. Do you want to come home?"   
"No I'm fine here Mummy."   
"Ok. Is it alright with you if he stays Viv?"   
"Of course it is. At least someone wants to stay with me. My daughter sure doesn't."   
"Mum please. It's less complicated if I stay with Bernie and Serena."   
"Well how about on Monday we spend the day together. So some shopping  
Go for a spot of lunch. What do you say?"   
"That sounds great Mum."   
"Good. Molly, Charlie why don't you go get Mummy and Momma their buns that you have made them."   
"Come on Molly." Serena put Molly down and she followed Charlie into the kitchen.   
"Here you go." Charlie said as they came back into the lounge.   
"Wow have you two made these?"   
"Yes Mummy."   
"They look delicious." Bernie said. "We will have one later after dinner."   
"There's one for Aunty Bridget too."   
"Thank you guys."   
"Let's get off then I'm starving." Bernie said. "Well you pick you up in the morning Charlie."   
"Ok Momma." Serena and Bernie both gave him a hug and got in the car. 

Later that night as they were all in bed. Bernie woke up and went to the toilet. Then went downstairs to get a drink.   
"Bloody hell you scared me sat there." Bernie said to Bridget as she walked into the kitchen.   
"Sorry did I wake you up?"   
"No I've just come down for a glass of water." Bernie turned the tap on and got a drink. "What are you doing up anyway?"   
"I couldn't sleep."   
"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"  
"Nothing is going on."   
"Come off it Bridget. I'm your big sister. I know when there's something wrong."   
"I've always envied you Bernie. You've got everything. A beautiful wife. 2 beautiful kids. A lovely house. A good job. You've got everything."   
"I know I'm very lucky sis."   
"I wish I could half of what you got."   
"You're young there is plenty of time for you to settle down and meet someone. And maybe even have kids of your own."   
"I'm pregnant Bernie."   
"Really. That's great news. Isn't it?"   
"I wish it was."   
"I take it this isn't a planned pregnancy."   
"It wasn't even a planned affair."   
"You're having an affair?"  
"Yes. It was just sex but I fell in love with him. But he doesn't feel the same way about me. He has made it quite clear he has intentions of leaving his wife."  
"Does he know about the baby?"   
"Oh yes he knows. He said he has already got 3 kids and he doesn't want anymore. He reckons I have planned this to trap him. He wants me to get rid of it."   
"But what do you want Bridget?"   
"It's probably for the best if I get rid of it."   
"Best for who? Him or you. You need to think about this long and hard. Do what's best for you. Don't have a abortion just for him or you will regret it for the rest of your life. Having a baby is hard work. But me and Serena wouldn't be without our two. I'm off back to bed. Don't forget. Do what's right for you. "Bernie kissed Bridget on the head and went back upstairs to bed.


	21. Chapter 21

Bernie got back into bed and as she did Serena shuffled closer to her and snuggled up close.   
"Where have you been?" She asked sleepily.   
"I've been downstairs for a drink."   
"Ok."   
"I love you baby." Bernie said as she kissed Serena's head.   
"I love you too. So much." Serena smiled as she opened her eyes and kissed Bernie softly.   
"Bridget's pregnant."   
"What. Really."   
"Yes she just told me."  
"How far gone is she?"   
"She didn't say. But the father of the baby wants her to have a abortion."   
"Bastard."   
"Tell me about it. He says he is happy with the 3 kids he has got with his wife."   
"She's having an affair with a married man?"   
"Yep."   
"Bloody hell Bernie. I thought Bridget had more sense than that. So what does she want to do."   
"She's think he's right that she should have a abortion."   
"No she can't do that."   
"That's up to her isn't it."   
"I guess." Serena yawned. "I'm going back to sleep. Night darling."   
"Night baby." Bernie kissed Serena as they both went to sleep. 

"Mummy. Mummy, wake up." Molly said the next morning as she tried to wake Serena.   
"Molly go back to bed sweetheart. Mummy's still tired."   
"I want to get up and watch the TV." Serena looked up at the clock.   
"Molly it's only 6.45 it's too early to get up. Jump in here with me and Momma."   
"Ok." Serena shuffled over to make room for Molly. "Close your eyes for a bit longer baby." Serena kissed Molly as she snuggled up to Serena. Molly closed her eyes but kept moving her feet.   
"Mummy stop it."   
"I'm not doing anything Molly."   
"You're tickling my feet."   
"It's not me baby." Serena smiled as Bernie buried her face into Serena's neck laughing. Molly sat up and saw Bernie laughing.   
"Momma it's you." Molly got out of bed and jumped on Bernie.   
"Right I'm gonna get you lady." Bernie grabbed Molly and laid her down on the bed and started to tickle her.   
"Mummy help me." Molly said laughing her head off.   
"Mummy's not going to help you. She's gonna help me. Aren't you gorgeous." Serena smiled as they both began to tickle Molly.   
"No please stop." Molly laughed. "I'm gonna wee myself." Bernie and Serena laid either side of Molly and snuggled up to her. "I love you my Mummies."   
"We love you too baby." Bernie said as they laid cuddling one another. Bridget stood at the bedroom door listening to them with tears rolling down her face. 

"Morning Bridget." Serena said as Bridget came into the kitchen.   
"Morning. Where's Bernie?"   
"She's gone for a run. Can I get you some breakfast"   
"Just a cuppa tea please."   
"Aunty Bridget you can have some of my Coco Pops."   
"Can I?"  
"Yes. My Mummy says you have to eat breakfast."   
"Ok then. I'll have a little bowl." Bridget smiled as she picked up the cereals.   
"Molly if you've finished your breakfast why don't you go and put Cbeebies on."   
"Ok Mummy." Molly got down from the chair and went into the lounge.   
"I suppose Bernie has told you about the baby."   
"Yes she has." Serena sat down beside Bridget. "I hope you don't mind."   
"Of course not. We're family."   
"You don't really want to get rid of the baby do you?"   
"I don't know what I want to do. Part of me wants to keep it and part of me thinks i would be better not to have it."   
"Look Bridget, having a baby is hard. I'm not gonna lie. There is no instruction book telling you how to raise your baby. But when they tell you that they love you. It's the most amazing feeling in the world."   
"I wish I knew what to do Serena." Bridget sobbed as Serena wrapped her arms around her and hugged her.   
"Me and Bernie will support you in whatever you choose to do. You know that don't you." Bridget nodded as she clung onto Serena.


	22. Chapter 22

"Where back." Bernie called out as her and Charlie came home.   
"Hi Mummy."   
"Hi Charlie boy." Serena hugged him. "I've missed you."   
"Missed you too. Where's Molly?"   
"Where she always is. Glued to the TV."   
"I'll go into her." Charlie said as he kissed Serena on the cheek and ran into the lounge. Hi Molly."  
"Hi Charlie. Grandma and Grandad are coming for dinner."   
"I know Momma said."  
"Did you have fun at Nannans?"   
"We made our own pizza. And then we watched a film and Nan made popcorn. You should have stayed Molly."   
"I didn't want to."  
"Why didn't you. You've stayed at Nans loads of times."   
"I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO CHARLIE." Molly shouted.   
"Molly, what are you shouting at Charlie for?" Serena said as she walked into the lounge. Molly shrugged her shoulders.   
"I only asked her why she didn't stay at Nans Mummy that's all." Charlie said as he went up and put his arms around Serena's waist.   
"It's ok sweetheart. Molly, apologise to your brother."   
"Sorry Charlie." Molly got off the sofa and hugged Charlie.   
"Good girl."   
"Is everything alright?" Bernie said as she stood at the lounge door.   
"Yes fine."  
"It's lovely out there. I was thinking why don't we put the gazebo up and have dinner outside today."   
"Sounds good to me."   
"Can we help you put it up Momma."   
"Yes come on. Molly are you coming?"   
"Yes." Molly followed Charlie and Bernie into the garden. 

"It smells gorgeous in here." Bridget said as she came into the kitchen.   
"Thanks. Your Dad and my Mum are on their way over."  
"Please don't say anything to Dad about the baby will you."   
"It's not up to me to tell him."   
"Or me." Bernie said as she came into the kitchen. "Do you want me to set the table?"   
"Please babe." Bernie opened the drawer and got out the cutlery.  
"What are the kids doing?"   
"Playing football." Bernie kissed Serena chaste on the lips and went back outside.   
"Do you need me to do anything?"   
"You could get a jug and put some ice and Lemonade in please."   
"Sure."   
"I'll get that." Serena said as she ran to the front door.   
"Hi Mum."   
"Hello darling." Pearl hugged Serena.  
"Are you alright?"   
"I'm just fine." Pearl said as she smiled at Roger. Serena hugged Roger as they all went into the kitchen.   
"Hello sweetheart." Roger wrapped his arms Bridget.   
"Hi Dad. Hi Pearl."   
"Hello love. Where's Bernie and the kids?"   
"Outside in the garden. We are gonna have lunch outside if that's OK with you two."   
"Sounds good to us."   
"BERNIE MY MUM AND YOUR DAD ARE HERE." Serena shouted from the back door. 

"Grandma." Molly said as she ran straight to her.   
"Hello gorgeous. Hi Charlie."   
"Hi Grandma. Hi Grandad. Grandad is it true what Momma said that you and Grandma are a couple."   
"Yes Charlie it is. Is that OK with you?"   
"Yes it's great."   
"Grandma do you kiss Grandad like Momma kisses Mummy." Molly giggled. Pearl blushed as she looked at Roger.   
"You two go and play in the garden while I get that dinner out." Serena said as she tried not to laugh.   
"Grandad come and play football with us." Charlie said as he grabbed Rogers hand and dragged him into the garden. Bernie and Bridget started taking some of the food outside leaving Pearl and Serena in the kitchen alone.   
"So did you and Roger have a good night?"   
"SERENA."   
"What I'm only asking, if you had a nice evening ."   
"We had a very very nice night if you really most know." Pearl smiled as she raised her eyebrows. "I really love him Serena."  
"More than Andy."   
"I don't think I ever loved Andy, not really. I was just making do. Because I thought I couldn't have the one man I really loved."   
"And know you can."   
"Yep now I can." Pearl walked up to Serena and took her hands in hers. "Serena this doesn't mean I don't still love your Dad. I know I've said this before. But I always love your Dad."  
"I know that. Dad would want you to be happy. And I think Roger will make you very happy. He's a good man."   
"He is. I love you darling."   
"I love you Mum." Serena and Pearl hugged each other tightly.   
"Are we eating or what. I'm starving." Bernie said as she stuck her head round the door.   
"Yes gannet we are." Serena said as they all went outside.


	23. Chapter 23

They all sat round the table eating lunch. Bridget wasn't really eating her food. She was pushing it around her plate.   
"What's up darling. Are you not hungry? Roger asked. Bridget looked at Bernie nervously.   
"Nothings wrong Dad. I'm fine."   
"This is a gorgeous meal darling. Thank you." Pearl said as she took a sip of her drink.   
"Your welcome Mum."   
"Mummy I don't like these." Molly said as she pointed to her green beans.   
"Leave them then."   
"I'll have them Molly. They are my favourite." Charlie said as he took them from her plate. They all chattered while they finished their meal. As they finished Serena stood up and started to clear the table.   
"You sit down darling. You've done enough. I'll clear the table and do the pots."  
"I'll give you a hand." Bridget said as she stood up and they both went into the kitchen.   
"Grandad will you come and play football with me please?" Charlie asked as he climbed up on Roger's knee.   
"Charlie you've both just eaten. Let your belly's settle for a minute..   
"He's alright. Come on Charlie. And I want to be Liverpool."   
"You can be there rubbish Grandad."   
"And what do you want Mrs?" Serena asked as Molly climbed up on her knee.   
"Nothing I just want   
a cuddle Mummy." Molly put her arms around Serena and hugged her. 

Bridget smiled as she watched Serena with Molly from the kitchen window as she washed the pots.   
"Serena and you are such good Mum's."   
"Thanks. And you will be too if you give yourself a chance."   
"I don't know about that."   
"Have you thought about what you're going to do yet?"   
"No not yet. I'm only 5 weeks so I've got plenty of time yet."   
"You know that me and Serena are always here for you don't you?"   
"I know you are." Bridget said as she carried on washing the pots.   
"Momma I'm winning Grandad at football." Charlie said as they went back out into the garden.   
"Good for you son."   
"Do you want to come and play with us Momma?"   
"Yes alright."   
"You can be on my side."   
"That's not fair."   
"I'll play on your side grandad." Molly said as she got down from Serena's knee.   
"That's my girl. You come and help Grandad." Roger said as he spun Molly around.   
"I'm just nipping to the loo darling." Pearl said as she stood up.   
"Ok Mum."   
"Dad thinks the world of them kids. Doesn't he?"   
"Yes he does. And he will think the world of yours too. If you decide to keep it."   
"I know he would."   
"GOAL." Roger shouted as he picked Molly up in the air. 

Roger and Pearl stayed for the rest of the afternoon.   
"Bath time for you two soon." Serena said as they all sat in the lounge.   
"Do we have to?"   
"Yes Charlie it's school tomorrow."   
"We better be making tracks too." Pearl said as she stood up. "Come here you two and give me a hug." Charlie and Molly gave her and Roger a hug as Serena and Bernie walked them to the door.   
"Thank you for inviting us. We've had a lovely afternoon."   
"Your welcome Dad. Enjoy the rest of your evening."   
"We will. See you later. Tell our Bridget we said bye."   
"I will." Bernie and Serena watched them get into their car and drive away.   
"Right come on you two bath time." Serena took Charlie and Molly upstairs. "Charlie you get pajamas and things ready when I'll put Molly in then it's your turn."   
"Ok Mummy." When the kids were all bathed. Serena and Bernie tucked them both into bed.   
"Do you fancy a glass of wine and film?"   
"Yeah why not. What's Bridget doing?"   
"Watching TV in her room I think." Bernie said as they went downstairs. They snuggled up together on the sofa and started watching a film when Bridget came into the lounge.   
"Hi sis. Are you ok?"   
"Yes. I need to talk to you both."   
"Alright." Serena sat up and paused the film.   
"I've erm I've been doing a lot of thinking today. And I have decided that I'm not having an abortion."  
"That's great Bridget." Bernie said as she reached out and held her hand.   
"I haven't finished yet. I'm going to give birth to the baby but I'm not going to keep it. I'm giving it away."   
"You're just going to give your baby away. To complete strangers." Bernie stood up and started pacing the room.   
"No not to strangers. I've thought about this a lot these past few days. And I've been watching you and Serena with Molly and Charlie.You two are fantastic Mum's. And I've decided that I want you and Serena to have this baby when it's born." Bridget said as Bernie and Serena looked at each other in shock.


	24. Chapter 24

"Bridget you can't be serious." Bernie said as she sat down beside Serena.   
"I'm deadly serious. I want you and Serena to adopt my baby. Serena, say something."   
"I don't know what to say Bridget. You have taken me by surprise."   
"You and me both." Bernie said as she held Serena's hand.   
"MUMMY" Molly shouted from the top of the stairs.   
"I won't be a minute." Serena left the room and went upstairs. "What are you doing out of bed lady?"   
"I had a bad dream Mummy."   
"Come let's get you back into bed." Serena held Mollys hand and took her back to bed.   
"Will you lie with me Mummy?"   
"Ok." Molly shuffled over to make room for Serena.   
"Mummy."   
"Yes baby."   
"How long is Aunty Bridget staying for?"   
"I don't know darling. Why do you ask?"   
"Just asking that's all."   
"Close your eyes now baby it's time to go back to sleep."   
"I love you Mummy." Molly played with Serena's hair as she closed her eyes.   
"I love you baby." Serena smiled as she watched Molly fall asleep. Serena could hear Bernie and Bridget arguing downstairs. When Serena was satisfied that Molly was asleep she crept out of bed and went back downstairs. 

"Can you keep your voices down a bit. I can hear you two upstairs. And I have just got Molly back to sleep." Serena said as she walked into the room.   
"Sorry love. Bridget I can't talk anymore tonight. Me and Serena have got work in the morning."   
"We need to sort this Bernie."   
"We'll talk about it when we get home tomorrow OK."   
"Alright. Come on babe." Bernie took Serena's hand as they walked to the door. "Night sis."   
"Night you two." Bridget said as Serena and Bernie went to bed.   
"Can you believe what she has just asked us to do." Serena said as they both started to get undressed for bed.   
"Yes I can. Bridget always does this. Gets into some sort of trouble and expects someone else to dig her out of it." Bernie said angrily as they got into bed.   
"I think this is different Bernie. I mean she's talking about a baby here. I just don't understand how she could even think about giving her baby away. I just couldn't ever imagine giving away my babies. They mean everything to me." Serena cried as Bernie pulled her closer to her.   
"I know they do. I feel the same darling."   
"What are we going to do Bernie?"   
"I don't know sweetheart. Let's try and get a good night's sleep and we'll talk more about it when we get home from work tomorrow."   
"Ok. I love you."   
"I love you too." Bernie kissed Serena as they went to sleep. 

"CHARLIE ARE YOU DRESSED YET? Bernie shouted from the bottom of the stairs.   
"YES." Charlie said as he walked down the stairs.   
"Come on your breakfast is out." Bernie ruffled Charlie's hair as he walked into the kitchen.   
"Mummy can I go to Grandma's today instead of going to nursery?"   
"No Molly you're going to nursery." Serena said as she put Charlie's pack lunch into his bag. "Are you still OK to drop these too off before work?"   
"Yes and you're picking them up."   
"Yeap. Have a good day Molly." Serena kissed Molly.   
"I will."  
"See you later Charlie."   
"Bye Mummy." Charlie hugged Serena.   
"Love you both."  
"Love you."   
"See you later babe."   
"Bye." Serena kissed Bernie and left for work.   
"Has Serena gone to work already?" Bridget said as she came into the kitchen.   
"Yes she's got an early meeting. I better get going too. I've got these two to drop off at school. Are you going to be OK on your own?"   
"I'm meeting Mum aren't I. We're going shopping."   
"Well have fun."   
"I will. Bernie we will talk more about you know what later won't we?"   
"Yeah we will. Come on kids. Say bye to Aunty Bridget"   
"Bye Aunty Bridget." They both said together.   
"Bye have a good day." Bridget felt her tummy as the door shut. "I'm doing the right thing for you little one. Bernie and Serena will give you everything I can't." Bridget said with tears in her eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

Bridget got ready and went to meet her mum in town.   
"Hello darling are you alright?" Viv said as she gave her a hug.   
"Not really." Bridget said as she began to cry.   
"Sweetheart whatever is wrong?"   
"Can we go for a coffee please?   
"Yes of course." Viv put her arm in Bridget's as they walked to Starbucks. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong." Viv said as she got the coffees and sat down.   
"There's no easy way to say this Mum. But I've been having an affair with a married man."   
"Bridget, I can't exactly judge you. Can i? I had an affair that's why me and your Dad separated."  
"You didn't get pregnant though. Did you?"   
"You're pregnant." Viv smiled. "That's brilliant. I'm going to be a Nan again."   
"Mum wait a minute. I'm not keeping the baby."   
"What. Oh Please don't tell me you going to have an abortion."  
"No I'm not. I have asked Bernie and Serena to have the baby when it's born."   
"You've done what. Why would you do that?"   
"Why not. Bernie and Serena are amazing parents to our Charlie and Molly."   
"I know they are. And are they actually gonna do it?   
"They haven't said yet. They are still thinking about it."   
"I can't believe you would do this to your Sister and her wife. You've put them in a very difficult position darling."   
"I just want the best for my baby mum. Serena and Bernie are the best parents. They love Charlie and Molly so much. And I just know they will love this baby too." Bridge said as she felt her tummy.   
"Of course they'll love it. We all will. But they should be you're babies Auntie's not it Mummies. It's your job to love your baby like they love Charlie and Molly."  
"I can't Mum."   
"Why can't you. Look darling I had just got married when I got pregnant with our Bernie. And I was so scared. I worried I wouldn't like the baby or that I wouldn't be a good mum. But as soon as they put Bernie into my arms. All those doubts disappeared. And I knew right there and then that I would do anything for my children. You need to think long and hard about this my sweet. Because if Bernie and Serena do decide to take your baby. You can't ask for it back in a few month's time. And say you've changed your mind." Viv said as they drank the rest of their coffee in silence. 

"Hi Momma." Charlie said as he came downstairs as Bernie came through the door.   
"Hello dude. You had a good day at school?"   
"Yeah we are going on a trip next week."   
"Are you you?"   
"Yeah"   
"Where to?   
"Mummy's got the letter." Charlie said as he went into the lounge.   
"Ok. Hello gorgeous." Bernie walked up to Serena and put her arms around her.   
"Hi. How was your day? Did it go alright?"   
"Yeah great."   
"So you defo won't be going away again." Serena asked nervously.   
"I told you. I'm not leaving you and our kids ever again. What's this about Charlie going on a trip."   
"Here." Serena said as she passed Serena the letter. "  
"Bridlington."   
"Yeah and they are stopping overnight."   
"Does he want to go?"   
"He says he does." Bernie what are we going to do about Bridget?"  
"I've been thinking about that."  
"And."  
"I don't think we should do it Serena. I know she's my sister. But I just can't."   
"Thank God you've said that. Because I don't think I could do it either. I mean I know we have talked about having another baby. But I don't want to bring up another woman's baby. I want our own baby. Does that make me sound horrible?"   
"No it doesn't." Bernie pulled Serena closer to her and hugged her. 

"Hi have you had a good day with Mum?" Bernie said as Bridget came back later that evening.   
"Yes it was good. Where's Serena?"   
"She's just putting the kids to bed."  
"Right." Bridget said as she sat down.   
"Are you ok?"   
"Have you had a good day shopping?" Serena asked as she walked into the lounge.   
"Yes. I need to talk to you both. I told mum about the baby today."   
"And."   
"She was happy that I asked you two have the baby. She said I shouldn't have put you under that sort of pressure. I'm sorry."   
"Bridget me and Serena."   
"Please let me finish. Thank you both of you for letting me stay here. I'm leaving London. And I'm going to move in with Mum and Derek."  
"Ok."  
"Me and Mum have had a really good talk and I'm sorry but I'm not giving away my baby. I want to keep it." Bridget said as she held her stomach.   
"I'm so pleased for your Bridget." Serena said as she hugged her.   
"Thank you."   
"You're doing the right thing sis. Me and Serena will always be there to help you out. You know that don't you?"   
"I know. I love you both so much."   
"We love you too sis. Don't we Serena?"   
"We sure do." Serena smiled as they sat hugging one other.


	26. Chapter 26

"Are you going to tell the father that you are keeping the baby?"   
Yes I am. But I doubt he will want anything to do with it."  
"If he doesn't that's his problem. You have got plenty of us around to help you." Serena smiled as she squeezed Bridget's hands.   
"Thank you. I better go pack my things. Mum said she'll come and pick me up when I'm ready."   
"Ok sis." Bernie smiled as Bridget left the room. Thank god that's all sorted." Bernie smiled as she pulled Serena to her.   
"Yes me too. I'm so glad she has decided to keep the baby."   
"So am I." Bernie looked down and kissed Serena. "That'll be Mum coming to pick Bridget up." Bernie got up off the sofa and went to the front door.   
"Hello love."   
"Hi Mum."  
"Is Bridget ready?"   
"She's upstairs packing."   
"Hi Serena."   
"Viv. Thank you for having that talk with Bridget today."   
"That's what Mums are for. Bridget should never have put you and our Bernie in that position."   
"She's doing the right thing now. That's all that matters."   
"Are the kids in bed?"   
"Yes they are fast asleep."  
"Are you ready darling?" Viv asked as Bridget came downstairs.   
"Yeah I'm ready. Thank you for having me." Bridget said as she hugged Serena and Bernie.   
"Your welcome sis."   
"I'm sorry for putting all that on you and Serena."   
"It's fine. It's all turned out right in the end."   
"I did mean what I said though. You two and fantastic parents. And Charlie and Molly are so lucky to have you both."   
"Thank you." Serena said with tears in her eyes and she hugged Bridget.   
"Bye you two."   
"Bye Mum." Bernie said as she and Serena watched them get in the car and drive away. 

"Mummy can I go on the trip please?" Charlie asked as he came into the kitchen for breakfast.   
"Are you sure you really want to go darling?"   
"Yes Mummy all my friends are going."  
"Stop trying to put him off. Just because you don't want him to go." Bernie whispered in Serena's ear.   
"I'm not."   
"You're such a liar."   
"Alright it's just Bridlington is so far away. What happens if he is ill and we're not there for him."   
"Serena, he's nearly 6 years old. He is gonna be wanting to do his own thing more and more as he gets older."   
"But he's still our little boy."   
"He'll always be our little boy. We can't stop him growing up, Serena."   
"I wish we could."   
"Come here." Bernie pulled Serena to her and kissed her.   
"When you two have finished being sloppy. Can you give me an answer. Can I go on this trip?"   
"On one condition."   
"What's that?"   
"Come here and give me a hug." Serena smiled as Charlie got off his chair and hugged her.   
"What about me." Bernie asked as she held out her arm and he hugged her as well. Bernie got her purse out and put some notes in Serena's hand.   
"What's that for?"   
"Half the money for his trip."  
"I'll pay it."   
"No you won't. We'll go halfs."   
"Ok."   
"I better get going. I'll see you all later." Bernie kissed Serena and the kids and went to work. 

"Hi guys." Bernie said as she came home and went into the kitchen.   
"Hi Momma." They both said.   
"Hi gorgeous." Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena from behind.   
"Hello. You had a good day?"  
"Yes great. You?"   
"Quite quiet."   
"Do you want me to take over with the dinner?"   
"No I'm fine."   
"Momma you can help me if you want."   
"What do you want help with mate?"   
"My homework."  
"Let's have a look." Bernie said as she sat beside Charlie.   
"Why don't I have homework?"   
"You will when you start school next year baby."   
"Then you won't want it. Will she Momma?"   
"No sunshine she won't. Pass me some paper Charlie." Bernie wrote down some simple sums on the paper and gave it to Molly.   
"What's this Momma?"   
"Your homework. Get you into practice for when you start school."   
"I've got homework Mummy." Molly said as she grabbed a pencil." Bernie stood up and held Serena in her arms as they watched Charlie and Molly both concentrating.   
"I'm so glad I decided not to go away."   
"So am I. Me and the kids are so happy that you're here."   
"I love you and the kids so much. I am never leaving you 3 again."   
"Good because I won't let you. I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life." Serena smiled as she pulled Bernie closer and hugged her tightly.


End file.
